speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavyn Donatti series
Gavyn Donatti series, aka Master of None series by Sonya Bateman. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF Series Description or Overview Gavyn Donatti is the world’s unluckiest thief. Just ask all the partners he’s lost over the years. And when he loses an irreplaceable item that he was hired to steal for his ruthless employer, Trevor—well, his latest bungle might just be his last. But then his luck finally turns: right when Trevor’s thugs have him cornered, a djinn—otherwise known as a genie—appears to save him. Unfortunately, this genie—who goes by the very non-magical name of “Ian”—is more Hellboy than dream girl. An overgrown and extremely surly man who hates Donatti on the spot, he may call the thief master, but he isn’t interested in granting three wishes. Ian informs Donatti that he is bound to help the thief fulfill his life’s purpose, and then he will be free. The problem is that neither Donatti nor Ian has any idea exactly what that purpose is. At first Donatti’s too concerned with his own survival to look a gift genie in the mouth, but when his ex-girlfriend Jazz and her young son get drawn into the crossfire, the stakes skyrocket. And when Ian reveals that he has an agenda of his own — with both Donatti and the murderous Trevor at the center of it — Donatti will have to become the man he never knew he could be. Or the entire world could pay the price. ~ Master of None | Sonya Bateman Lead's Species * Human thief Primary Supe * Djinn What Sets it Apart * Djin as primary Supe Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Gavyn Donatti, protagonist. Books in Series Gavyn Donatti series: # Master of None (2010) # Master and Apprentice (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "The Getaway" (2011) in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 and eShort World Building Setting West Virginia (bk 2) Places: * Morai * Virginia Supernatural Elements ✥ Djinn, cult of magic-users, curse, supe mob, Glossary: * Morai: villainous djinn—can shift into huge, poisonous snakes 'Groups & Organizations': * Dehbei: Ian's clan—wolf WORLD Donatti, an inveterate thief, has lost an antique knife he just stole, and Trevor, the most vicious crime boss in town, is after him to get it back. Just as Donatti is being captured by the Trevor's thugs, a shape-shifting djinn (genie) named Ian comes to his rescue. This is not an “I Dream of…” genie; this guy is more like Hellboy; he’s a grouchy supernatural who seems to hate Donatti on sight. As the action progresses, Donatti and Ian get involved in a complicated djinn war with Trevor at the center. The villainous djinn are members of the Morai and can shift into the form of huge, poisonous snakes. Also pulled into the action is Donatti’s one-time girlfriend, Jazz, and her young son, Cyrus, who (Donatti is shocked to learn) is also his son. Donatti's former partner, Lark (the head-dropped guy) and Lark's lover, a second djinn named Tory, complete the cast of characters. Eventually, Donatti discovers that he and Ian have a relative connection, so to speak, that will change Donatti’s life forever. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Sonya Bateman: GAVYN DONATTI Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Master of None (2010): ONE UNLUCKY THIEF. ONE UNLIKELY GENIE. ONE VERY ODD COUPLE. Gavyn Donatti is the world’s unluckiest thief. Just ask all the partners he’s lost over the years. And when he misplaces an irreplaceable item he was hired to steal for his ruthless employer, Trevor—well, his latest bungle just might be his last. But then his luck finally turns: right when Trevor’s thugs have him cornered, a djinn, otherwise known as a genie, appears to save him.Unfortunately, this genie—who goes by the very non-magical name of “Ian”—-is more Hellboy than dream girl. An overgrown and extremely surly man who seems to hate Donatti on the spot, he may call Donatti master, but he isn’t interested in granting three wishes. He informs Donatti that he is bound to help the thief fulfill his life’s purpose, and then he will be free. The problem is that neither Donatti nor Ian has any idea what exactly that purpose is. ~ Irresponsible Reader ~ More from Author: Master of None | Sonya Bateman ✤ BOOK TWO—Master and Apprentice (2011): When stealing’s your only talent, it isn’t easy being a retired thief. Especially when you’ve graduated from thief to killer—and your partner doesn’t care if you die along with your targets. Luck has never been on Gavyn Donatti’s side. Anyone else with magic abilities inherited from a distant genie relative would have it made, but not Donatti, descendant of a cranky, shape-shifting genie named Ian. The prince of a murdered kingdom, consumed with revenge and driven by an unbreakable curse, Ian is determined to hunt down and destroy every last one of his enemies in the power-hungry snake clan—at any cost, including his life. Or Donatti’s. Obsessed by his own rage, Ian has never really taught Donatti how to use his abilities. So when a powerful cult of magic-users captures Ian’s wife, the princess Akila, and then Ian himself, the thief is left alone to take on dozens of half-djinn and their mysterious leader with designs on world domination. Facing an impossible mission, Donatti is forced to turn to an enemy for help—one who claims to know how to unlock the thief’s true potential. Trusting a snake might be the last mistake Donatti ever makes—but if he doesn’t learn to wield the power inside him, everyone will pay the ultimate price. A deadly cult. An unbreakable curse. The rules are simple: learn to kill…or die. ~ Master and Apprentice | Sonya Bateman Category:Series